Puzzles
Puzzles is a doctor who Matt Smith special. It is set after the events of The Hour of the Boar. Plot Dr. Whitney, an elderly university science professor was walking home one evening. He had, had a long rough day. He had been teaching students chemistry and accidentally spilled a compound on his new jacket, so he had to drive his car all the way to the dry cleaners place and give them his jacket. He had also had another incident where his trousers were stained with a compound so he had to go to his house, put on new trousers, take the stained trousers to the dry cleaners and go back to the university. "Oh dear, what a terrible day. Maybe I should retire one of these days." he said to himself. He walked through a dark alley where he found an unconscious man. He listened to the man's heartbeat. He had two hearts. His heart beat sounded like drums. He realized that maybe the man might not be human, he could be supernatural. He could have come from another world. So he took the man to U.N.I.T. headquarters. A U.N.I.T. member George Russel became very interested about this. "Decades ago a chap called Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart I think it was, knew a-" he was about to talk about the doctor but he was interrupted by a soldier "Stop! We mustn't speak about that to civilians. It is forbidden!" the soldier said. "Sorry Marvin, I forgot. How stupid I am..." said George. Dr. Whitney wondered what they could be going on about. They realized the unconscious man had a fob watch. This man wasn't the doctor but he must've been a time lord. The man had short orange colored hair. He had a mustache. The man was taken to a surgery room to be examined. He woke up and he beat up all the surgeons. He escaped the U.N.I.T. headquarters chased by soldiers. He stole one of the U.N.I.T. soldier's cars and drove off. They realized there was too much traffic on the road, they couldn't chase after the man in their cars because they would be in such a hurry they could kill someone by accident. "Who do you think he was?" a soldier aked. "It couldn't be the doctor, the doctor wouldn't do this. This could mean only one thing. It's the master." another soldier said. "But he doesn't even look like the master." said the other soldier. The TARDIS appears. And the eleventh doctor and Amy emerge from the TARDIS. A soldier asks "You're the doctor aren't you?" "Yes. Yes I am. And who might you be?" said the doctor. "Len." the soldier said. "My name is Len." "What happened here at U.N.I.T.? You look...shocked." said the doctor. "A retired U.N.I.T. soldier found a man unconscious in an alley. He had a fob watch and two hearts the man did. He assaulted the surgeons who tried to examine him to see if he was a time lord. He stole one of our cars and escaped. I don't know where he is now. This can't be good, doctor. What if he's the master? What if the master has returned?" asked Len. "What did the time lord look like?" asked the doctor. "He had orange like colored hair and a mustache." said Len. "That's not the master. Or it could be and he's regenerated again." said the doctor. "But the master's dead." said Amy. "Remember when we went to the Underworld? The master snatched Zeus's bolt and in the fight against you he-died..." "But the master forgave me." said the doctor. "Well if he died and didn't regenerate it's certainly not the master." said Len. A surgeon walked out of U.N.I.T. headquarters. "Doctor....Before the time lord hurt me....he was muttering to himself...he said something about going to The Thunderbolt Gang's hideout." said the surgeon. "Thunderbolt gang? What? What does that mean?" asked the doctor. "The Thunderbolt Gang are these gangsters. I don't know where their hideout is but I think it might be downtown." said the surgeon. "Come on Amy. Let's go find the Thunderbolt gang's hideout." said the doctor. "Wait! I'm coming with you." said Len. "Okay then." said the doctor. Len followed the doctor and Amy into the TARDIS. "Oh cool! It's like a..time machine!" said Len. "This is exciting. "Yes but we're not going back in time. We're teleporting." said the doctor. The doctor pulled levers and pressed controls. "So where are we going again?" asked Len. "We're gonna try to find the Thunderbolt gang's hideout." said the doctor. "Oh...oh yeah." said Len. "So how long have you worked for U.N.I.T.?" asked Amy. "Eight years." said Len. "That's a long time." said Amy. "You used to go on adventures with that Captain Jack Harkness bloke didn't ya?" asked Len. "Yes. How did you?" asked the doctor. "I used to work with him." said Len. "He told me about some of your adventures. Like how you reversed time after the damage the master caused." "That was a long time ago." said the doctor. A few moments later the TARDIS had teleported to an alley. The doctor, Amy, and Len emerged from the TARDIS. As they emerged from the TARDIS they saw teenage boys wearing black uniforms with a thunderbolt symbol on them. It was the Thunderbolt gang. "Oi! What do you think you're doin ere?" asked the thunderbolt gangs leader. "Just looking around." said the doctor. "So this is your hideout?" "Yes. Yes it is. But since you know that we are gonna punch your lights out!" said the gang leader. "I don't think so." said Len. The gang leader almost punched Len but Len blocked it and judo threw him to the ground. Gangsters lunged at the doctor but he evaded and he took down four of them all at the same time. He was fast, probably because he had known martial arts in his third incarnation. Then the doctor and Len took down the gangsters together. The doctor fired his sonic screwdriver making a loud noise that hurt the injured gangsters ears. "Have you seen a strange man with orange colored hair, a mustache and a strange watch. Did he come to your hideout?" asked the doctor. "Why should I tell you?" sarcastically commented the gang leader. The doctor fired the screwdriver again hurting the gangsters ears. "Agh! Too loud! Alright alright. I'll tell you....Yes...yes we have...he said....his name was..." but the gangster didn't finish because he passed out. "What was his name?" asked the doctor but none of the gangsters replied because they were unconscious. Then a car parked in the alley. It was the car the mysterious time lord had stolen. The mysterious time lord sat in the drivers seat. He unbuckled his seatbelt and he came out of the car. He shut the door. He was wearing a raggedy black shirt and tattered jeans. "Hmmmm....Why is everyone...dead?" asked the time lord. "No not dead. Just passed out." said the doctor. He noticed the doctor's TARDIS. "You're the doctor." said the time lord. "Yes. I am in my eleventh regeneration." said the doctor. "Do you know who I am?" asked the time lord. "I am also a time lord." "Who are you?" asked the doctor. "I am The Other." said the time lord. "What does he mean?" asked Amy. "That makes no sense. Maybe the bloke has gone mad." said Len. "You're the other? The Other founded the society of time lords along with Rassilon and Omega. He was like a king of the time lords. He was a great man. There's no way you're the Other. He's been dead for millions of years. After he ran out of regenerations he died, he never came back. But he was reborn. I've been told that I am the reincarnation of The Other." said the doctor. "You aren't my reincarnation. I am your ancestor." corrected The Other. "But how are you here? You can't be The Other! The other is dead." said the doctor. "No. You are wrong. I am The Other. I have returned. I have been resurrected by a great ruler, a great conquerer. I have been sent here to kill you." said The Other. "You have broken many of the time lord laws." "No. You're not The Other! The Other wouldn't do anything like this." said the doctor. "Do you realize how bad that would be? If you killed me you would die too. We're connected because you are my ancestor. Anyways I would just regenerate into my next incarnation so that really wouldn't be wise." "This is much weirder than any of the adventures I've ever been on with the doctor. What's going on?" asked Amy. "Ahh! All this stuff is making my brain hurt." said Len. "It makes my head hurt too." said Amy. "I'm afraid I have to kill you doctor. You have interfered with far too many planets. You have committed crimes. You are an outlaw who has broken the time lord law. I'll kill you until you run out of regenerations." said The Other. "You make me sick! You're not the Other! You're just some creepy space traveler that wants to be the other. The other is gone. There's no way you're the other. The Other wouldn't kill anyone. He wasn't evil. You're nothing like the other! Just stop!" shouted the doctor. "No you fool! I am The Other! I knew Rassilon, I knew Omega. Together I created time lord law and time lord society with them. They were like brothers to me. Anyone who breaks the law me and my comrades created shall perish!" said The Other. "You're a monster!!!!" shouted the doctor. The Doctor lunged at The Other ready to pulverize him but the moment he did The Other pulled out a ray gun and fired a beam of energy towards the doctor. When it hit the doctor he fell flat on his back. He stopped moving. "Agh....Can't...move..." said the doctor. "What did you do to me?" "I shot you with my Paralyze gun. You won't be able to move for a few hours so don't try anything. It's useless." said The Other. Len reached for his gun but he was shot with the Other's paralyze gun before he was able to shoot The Other and he too fell flat on his back, paralyzed. "Ow..." moaned Len. Amy didn't know what to do. She wished she could find a way to help her paralyzed friends but she didn't know how she could. She thought there wasn't much she could do. If she lunged at the master she would get paralyzed too. She was defenseless too. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed The Other. "Ready to join your friends, young girl?" Amy felt scared. Without the doctor and Len to help her she felt scared. She tried to run but, next thing she knew she was shot with The Other's paralyze gun too. She fell flat on her back too and she couldn't move at all. She was paralyzed. "No!" she cried. "Somebody help me!" "I'm sorry Amy. I wish there was something I could do..." said The doctor. "But there isn't...I can't move at all." "Why did you go to the Thunderbolt gang's hideout in the first place? What would you want with them?" asked Len. "I heard they were a dangerous crowd. So I wanted to recruit them as my minions. I could show them the universe and maybe make them time lords too." said The Other. "But it looks like they'll be of no use after all. They appear to be weaklings." The Other put away his paralyze gun and pulled out another gun. It was a big gun. "Good night." he said. He pulled the trigger on the big gun and it sprayed out a strange scented gas. The gas made The doctor, Amy, and Len fall asleep. It was sleeping gas. When the doctor awoke his hands were cuffed. He was in a prison cell. He sat on a wooden bench. "Where am I?" he asked. The Other appeared. He was on the other side of the cell. "You're in my TARDIS." said The Other. "Where's Amy?!" yelled the doctor. "What did you do with her?!" "Ha ha ha ha ha! She's in my TARDIS too. And so is Len. They are imprisoned too. Later today I should execute both of you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed The Other. The Other walked away. The Doctor tried to break out of his handcuffs but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough. For hours he struggled to break out of the handcuffs but it was no use. He had to find a way to break out of the handcuffs somehow. But there was no way. But then he saw his sonic screwdriver, the other was dumb enough to forget to take it from him! So he picked up the sonic screwdriver with his teeth. He found a way to aim it at his handcuffs and it broke them. He was free from the cuffs! The Doctor got up and fired his sonic screwdriver at his cell. It unlocked the door. He was able to escape his cell. He was trying to be sneaky so The Other wouldn't find him. He noticed the other walking by but he hid and the other didn't notice him. He managed to free Amy and Len from their cells. The Doctor, Amy, and Len creeped around in the halls of The Other's TARDIS trying not to be noticed but then they heard a loud voice say "HEY! WHO GOES THERE?!" and they turned around to see two men in steel armor. "We're guards hired by The Other. And we're gonna destroy you!" said a guard. "I don't think so." said the doctor. He fired his sonic screwdriver so loud the guards collapsed on the floor helpless because it hurt their ears so bad. Then The Doctor, Len, and Amy ran through the corridor hiding from all the guards The Other hired. But then they saw the other himself. "Well well well. Escaped from your cells, you have? I guess I'll just exterminate you once and for all." said the other. "This doesn't make sense. I'm supposed to be your genetic reincarnation so how are you here when we're one and the same?" asked the doctor. "You are not my reincarnation. I am your ancestor." said the other. "But how did you come back?" asked the doctor. "I was resurrected by a great enemy of yours." said the other. "Who is he?" asked the doctor. "That is for you to find out." said the other. The Other's guards noticed the doctor, Amy, and Len. "Don't worry master! We'll kill them for you!" said a guard. "No. This is my fight!" said the other. The other snapped his fingers and his guards disappeared. "So they were illusions?" asked the doctor. "Yes." said the other. "I created them with my mind." "This place is weird." said Len. "How do we get out?" "I don't know." said Amy. "Prepare to die!" said the other. The other snapped his fingers and his form shimmered and glowed. He turned into a giant serpent. He slithered across the halls and hissed. "How do you like my sssnake form, doctor?" hissed the other. He lunged at the doctor but before he could attack the doctor fired his sonic screwdriver. The sound hurt the other's hearing. "GAHHH!" he hissed in agony. "RUN!" said the doctor. "But doctor I can't leave you." said Amy. "It's too dangerous here, now go! I'll deal with the other. YOU RUN!" said the doctor. "But doctor." said Amy. "DO AS I SAY!!!" yelled the doctor. So Amy ran but Len stayed there. The other lunged at the doctor but the doctor evaded it. Len had a handgun with him and he shot the other with it but the bullet just bounced off of his scaly skin. The Doctor kicked the other's skin but it didn't do anything. The other lunged at him but the doctor evaded it and fired his sonic screwdriver hurting the other's hearing. He mercilessly fired it until the other collapsed on the ground. Then the other's snake form shimmered and glowed. He became a werewolf. He got up on his knees. He growled and howled and showed his sharp teeth. "Is this better?!" he asked in a deep monstrous voice of a werewolf. The other tried to tackle the doctor but the doctor evaded it. Then the other tackled the doctor. "GRAHHHHHLLLL!!!" growled the other. "AAAAA OOOOOO!!!" he howled. The Doctor fought with the other with all his might. They wrestled. The Doctor tackled the other. The Doctor and the other got up. The other scratched at the doctor making cuts on his arms. "GAHHH!" squealed the doctor. The Doctor kicked the other and the other fell down a set of stairs. He appeared to be unconscious. His form shimmered and glowed and he became a cyberman. He got up and climbed the stairs. "YOU WILL BE DELETED!" said the other. Len pulled out a big gun. "TAKE THIS!!" said Len. Len pulled the trigger and a missile came out of the big gun and hit the other. It caused a tiny explosion that hurt their ears. They saw the shattered remains of the other's cyberman body. "I did it!" exclaimed Len. "I wouldn't be too sure yet, Len. It's not that easy. He's a time lord like me." said the doctor. "It makes him hard to kill." Then they saw the shattered remains of the cyberman put their selves back together and shimmered and glowed. The Other became the eleventh doctor. He got up. "Now I'm you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the other. "Did you really think you had killed me?" "No! You're not me!" said the doctor. The doctor fired his sonic screwdriver at the other but nothing happened. The other knocked down the doctor and fired his sonic screwdriver at him. The doctor shimmered and glowed. He vanished into thin air. Amy and Len watched in horror as the doctor vanished right before their eyes. "NO! DOCTOR! What have you done to him?!" screamed Amy horrified. "I've trapped him in another time period. Don't bother trying to find him he's gone now. Forget about it." wickedly said the other. To be continued..... Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor